Quase Tudo
by Diana Prallon
Summary: II lugar no II challenge de Incest do 3v. No fundo, acho que sempre fomos idiotas, Draco e eu. Femmeslash, Incest. Daphne/Astoria


Autor: Diana Prallon

E-mail: Quase Tudo

Sinopse: II lugar no II challenge de Incest do 3v. No fundo, acho que sempre fomos idiotas, Draco e eu. Femmeslash, Incest.

Shipper: Daphne/Astoria

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Spoilers:7

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação:

Pov alternado entre Blaise e Draco, referências à "O Dia do Curinga", de Joostein Gaarder.

**Quase Tudo  
**

No fundo, acho que sempre fomos idiotas, Draco e eu. Nós queríamos acreditar que estávamos sendo correspondidos, queríamos acreditar que seríamos o suficiente. Queríamos acreditar que tudo mudaria depois do casamento.

Mas era apenas isso, apenas o que queríamos. No fundo, sempre soubemos, desde de pequenos, que havia algo de estranho entre as irmãs Greengrass. Draco, como sempre, tentou fechar os olhos, mas eu não poderia. Um cínico reconhece o outro, e foi isso que fez com que Daphne me atraísse, só para começar.

Lembro quando conheci Astoria, e a achei a coisa mais encantadora e mais diferente possível da irmã. Seus cabelos eram loiros, quase prateados, e tinha um quê de inocência em seus olhos. Daphne, pelo contrário, era puro fogo, desde os cabelos flamejantes até as expressões cheias de emoções conflitantes. Astoria era completamente direta, não sabia mentir ou esconder, e só a proteção da irmã a manteve viva dentro da Sonserina. Daphne era toda mistério, toda mostrar e esconder, o que se refletia na forma como suas saias balançavam conforme andava.

Eu tinha apenas treze anos, mas era um sonserino, e sabia claramente que havia algo a mais ali. Nunca tinha tido irmãos — e nem Draco, talvez por isso tenha tentado tanto se enganar —, mas sabia claramente dizer que aquela não era uma relação comum. A forma como as duas pareciam necessitar uma da outra para tudo ia além dos limites do cuidado normal. Já sabia, naquele tempo, que só Daphne poderia ser um par condizente comigo, e se não a desejava, ainda, já a amava de alguma forma. Ela tinha sido minha companheira nos últimos anos, minha amiga e minha igual. E eu me preocupei com a forma obsessiva com que ela cuidava da irmã, mas não disse nada. Não adiantaria dizer. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se deixasse proteger.

Foi só três anos mais tarde que eu tive que parar de mentir para mim mesmo. Estivera procurando Daphne por horas, sem encontrá-la, até que uma das garotas que estudavam com Astoria comentou que a mais jovem tinha ido para a Ala Hospitalar. Não duvidei, nem por um instante, que minha amiga estaria na cabeceira da irmã. E fui até lá, apenas para encontrar a loira deitada em uma das camas e a ruiva sentada ao seu lado, a cabeça encostada no colchão.

As duas dormiam e eu não pude me impedir de observá-las. As semelhanças entre as duas eram notáveis: a pele clara, quase tão clara quanto os pergaminhos em que escrevíamos. O nariz, fino e reto, que no caso de Daphne era pontuado por pequenas sardas, que não se repetiam na irmã mais nova. Os olhos fechados, eu sabia, eram ambos acinzentados e profundos. No entanto, as diferenças eram tantas que eu não conseguia não comparar: a diferença no tom dos cabelos, a diferença nas personalidades, nas formas do corpo. Astoria era magra, as formas arredondas ainda em começavam a despontar, enquanto a mais velha tinha seios fartos e coxas grossas. Mas não foi nada disso que me fez ter inveja das duas. O que me fez desejar estar no lugar da loira foi a forma como a respiração das duas seguia exatamente a mesma cadência. Como, mesmo dormindo, pareciam se entender melhor que ninguém.

Eu passei longos minutos ali, apenas olhando a forma como dormiam, antes de resolver ir embora. Me sentia estranho, acho que não entendia, naquela época, que via em Daphne meu futuro. Aos dezesseis, não pensava na hora em que me casaria. E tomava como certo que, o que quer que fosse aquilo entre as duas, não atrapalharia.

Ou, talvez, era só o que eu quisesse acreditar que aconteceria. Sempre fomos dois idiotas, Draco e eu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A primeira vez que beijei Astoria, achei que ela tinha gosto de mirtilos. Ela tinha, talvez, dezoito anos na ocasião. Pareceu-me absurdamente entusiasmada, como se me beijar fosse um ato de grande sorte, mas talvez eu apenas quisesse pensar assim. Seu sorriso era puro e quase infantil quando ela sorriu e correu de volta para o jardim. Blaise e Daphne estavam sentados, fazendo uma espécie de piquenique, e a ruiva parecia imensamente feliz com tudo.

Daphne sorriu, primeiro para o negro, depois para sua irmã e, por fim, para mim. Suas mãos procuraram as da mais nova, que apertou com afeto, antes de lhe oferecer mais alguns mirtilos de sua cesta. Não desconfiei — não queria desconfiar — da forma como ela os depositou diretamente nos lábios da outra. Não vi a forma como o gesto parecia a Astoria mais delicioso que o gosto da fruta.

Achei particularmente curiosa a forma como ambas pareceram ter a mesma idéia exatamente na mesma hora: sacando suas varinhas e enfeitiçando os mirtilos para que perseguissem uma a outra. Era como guerra de neve, a não ser pelo fato de ser julho, o ar estar se enchendo do cheiro adocicado da fruta, e seus vestidos — branco em Daphne, azul-bebê em Astoria — estarem se enchendo de manchas.

Ambas corriam, entre risos, sob o olhar reprovador de Blaise. Seus passos seguiam um ritmo tão semelhante que nunca ficavam nem mais próximas nem mais afastadas uma da outra. O sol brilhava sobre nossas cabeças e, após algum tempo, a mais nova se escondeu atrás de mim, fazendo de mim um escudo.

"Saia daí, Ás!", chamou a ruiva, rindo e empunhando a varinha.

"Draco, me salve!", respondeu a outra, também rindo, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Deixe de bobagens, Daphne", falou Blaise, também achando graça. "Deixe a criança em paz."

"Draco não vai deixar você me tocar", provocou a mais jovem, escondendo o rosto em minhas costas.

"Você vai ficar a favor dela?", acusou a mais velha, colocando a mão na cintura. "Depois de todos esses anos de amizade?"

"Claro que vai, eu sou mais bonita, Daph!", gritou a sonserina, inclinando-se pra mostrar a língua para a irmã.

Daphne não perdeu tempo, lançando mais uma mirtilo em cima da irmã, que acabou acertando meu peito. Balancei a cabeça, começando a me irritar, mas Astoria virou-me para ela e sorriu de forma contagiante antes de me beijar novamente.

"Você é tudo que uma mulher poderia desejar, sabia?"

E talvez tenha sido o quanto fiquei atordoado com o que ela disse, mas ignorei a forma como ela e Daphne sumiram em seguida, voltando ainda suadas e sujas, com cheiro de terra e mirtilos em seus cabelos e roupas.

Sempre fomos dois idiotas, Blaise e eu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eu estava sentado no jardim dos Greengrass mais uma vez, fumando distraidamente. Não tinha planejado absolutamente nada de especial, Daphne estava sentada, penteando os cabelos da irmã com um pente de três dentes. Era uma luta inútil, pois nada faria os cabelos de Astoria embaraçarem. Na minha tolice, quis acreditar que tudo se resolveria se eu fosse mais direto.

"Case comigo", falei, chegando perto do ouvido dela e soprando a fumaça em seu pescoço.

E a ruiva riu, riu com graça, com gosto, riu de mim e dos olhos arregalados da irmã. Ofendido, levantei e comecei a caminhar, mas não fui longe o suficiente para deixar de ouvir a resposta dela para Astoria.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Nada vai tirar você de mim, nem Blaise".

Virei a tempo de ver Daphne acariciar o rosto da irmã com a ponta dos dedos conforme beijava seu rosto. Ou eu quis que fosse o rosto. Com um salto felino, ela se pôs de pé, vindo em minha direção em uma pequena corrida.

"Eu caso", respondeu, ainda rindo.

E, por alguns instantes, eu acreditei que fosse tudo surpresa e felicidade, joguei meu cigarro na grama. Peguei-a em meus braços e a beijei com vontade. Não quis reparar nos olhos de Astoria nos encarando com insistência. Não quis reparar na forma como ela parecia olhar de volta.

Andamos de volta e acendi um novo cigarro. Os olhos da loira eram inquisitivos e me surpreendi com sua ousadia quando ela o tirou dos meus lábios e levou aos seus, acendendo com a varinha. Ela sorriu, e seu sorriso mostrava dor. Eu imaginei que fossem ciúmes, afinal, sempre tinham sido profundamente ligadas.

Mas Daphne riu, novamente, ainda com gosto, e pegou outro de meus cigarros. E, mais uma vez, eu quem tive inveja, da forma como ambas fumavam no mesmo ritmo. Como pareciam naturalmente se mover igual, sem estarem querendo copiar uma a outra. Seus lábios sopravam a fumaça em intervalos iguais, e eu me senti completamente de fora.

Eu sempre estava completamente de fora quando se tratava de Daphne e Astoria. Elas eram espelho uma da outra, ao mesmo tempo iguais e inversas. E ninguém poderia competir com aquilo. Nem eu, nem Draco, nem ninguém mais.

"Parabéns", finalmente falou a mais jovem, sorrindo novamente.

Os seus olhos brilhavam na direção da irmã, pela primeira vez eu entendi que elas se adoravam. Adoravam cada pequeno detalhe uma da outra, justamente por serem tão semelhantes e diferentes. Que adoravam as reações uma da outra, simplesmente por lhes parecerem ao mesmo tempo tão compreensíveis e misteriosas. A mais velha assentiu com a cabeça antes de olhar para mim.

"Você terá que falar com meu pai."

"Nunca pensaria em fazer de outra maneira", respondi.

Quando você começa a se importar, começa a ser idiota.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eu e Astoria andávamos pelos jardins da Mansão Malfoy quando o assunto "casamento" surgiu pela primeira vez. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de me casar com Astoria, e ainda achava muito cedo para pensar no assunto, mas minha curiosidade — e antiga rivalidade — era forte demais para que eu não desse corda ao assunto. Caminhávamos lentamente e ela parecia se deliciar com o som das folhas secas estourando sob seus pés.

"Estive com Romilda ontem", falou após um longo silêncio.

"Romilda?" perguntei, sem entender.

"Vane", respondeu, simplesmente, dando os ombros. "Você conhece os Vane. Romilda era do meu ano em Hogwarts."

"Não lembro dela."

"Grifinória" respondeu, dando a língua. "Mas minha amiga por muitos anos antes da escola, então suponho que possa perdoá-la. Daphne não cortou vínculos com as Patil".

Eu assenti, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

"Ela esteve me contando sobre o casamento dos Potter mês passado."

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo.

"Qualquer um poderia falar disso, estava em todas as revistas, jornais, e seja lá mais o que for."

"Romilda tinha uma queda por Potter", respondeu, dando os ombros.

"E você não?", perguntei, implicante.

Ela soltou uma risada, como se o simples pensamento fosse ridículo.

"Romilda parece estar pensando que estou seguindo para o caminho do altar também."

Balancei a cabeça, começando a entender o motivo da conversa. Aproveitei para acender um cigarro e tragar longamente antes de responder.

"Você acha que está?"

Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo novamente.

"Casar é uma convenção social, não me preocupo com isso. A não ser no caso de Daphne."

"Eles estão felizes", respondi, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Mas Astoria me respondeu com uma careta.

"Eu não gosto dessa idéia", confessou. "Não gosto de pensar que ela vai embora. A casa fica muito vazia sem ela."

"Então talvez seja melhor você se casar também", respondi, sorrindo. Não esperava que o casamento viesse de amor, ou de nada que não fosse mera conveniência. Que diferença faria se fosse Astoria ou qualquer outra? Eu não a amava, mas poderia aprender isso com o tempo. Todos podemos.

"É isso que você quer?", respondeu, soando tão ácida quanto Daphne.

Dei os ombros, olhando-a. "Você quer?"

E acho, no final, que foi a resposta dela que fez com que começasse a me apaixonar.

"Se eu pudesse desejar alguma coisa, eu desejaria te amar _desse_jeito."

E quando você começa a se importar, passa a ser um idiota.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Só um ano depois descobri a verdadeira extensão da relação entre Daphne e Astoria. Tínhamos concordado, Draco e eu, em um casamento duplo. Seríamos nossos próprios padrinhos e as irmãs pareceram felizes em poder dividir todos os preparativos. Eu conhecia Draco há muito tempo e ele sempre fora — ainda que secretamente — intenso. Dado a desesperos imensos, não conseguia achar solução para nada, ou a felicidades absurdas, em que tudo lhe parecia maravilhoso. Mas essa, essa era a primeira vez em que o via, de fato, cegado pelo amor.

Os dois tinham evoluído de um namoro morno para um noivado sem emoção, mas parecia que a falta de encanto de Astoria por Draco em si o havia cativado. Ela não o destratava e não o adorava, e muitas vezes eu tentei lhe alertar que toda a intensidade dela estava voltada para a irmã. Ele disse não se importar.

Eu me importava. Mas acreditava que poderia mudar as coisas.

Faltavam poucas semanas para o casamento e seria o dia da última prova dos vestidos das noivas. Tínhamos combinado de encontrá-las depois disso, para comemorarmos. Eu estava ansioso demais, e essa foi justamente minha maldição. A ansiedade e a curiosidade.

Eu preferia não ter certeza.

Naquele dia, eu vi duas coisas que nenhum noivo deve ver. A primeira delas foi assim que cheguei. Não faço idéia de como conseguiram se livrar da costureira, mas as duas irmãs corriam pela grama, em direção ao pequeno bosque da propriedade. Usavam seus vestidos de noiva e a grinalda de Astoria começava a cair de sua cabeça. A risada de ambas ecoava no ar enquanto o branco dos vestidos começava a se manchar do marrom da terra. Eu as segui, não por maldade, mas por curiosidade. Estava inevitavelmente atraído pelos sons alegres e pela forma como pareciam livres. Eu nunca tinha visto as duas sozinhas desde aquela noite na enfermaria.

Não queria estragar o momento e não quis que elas me vissem, logo, segui devagar. Alguma coisa, talvez minha curiosidade nata, me fez lançar um feitiço de desilusão sobre mim mesmo. Eu procurava não fazer barulho quando as achei jogadas na terra, em uma clareira. As duas tiram as respirações ofegantes e olhavam para cima. Astoria levou a mão ao peito e soltou uma risadinha.

"Ela vai ficar pensando onde fomos parar."

"Eu precisava vir aqui fora", justificou a ruiva, pegando um cigarro e acendendo.

"Por quê?"

"Eu precisava te ver", respondeu simplesmente, dando os ombros. "Precisava ver como você ficava com o vestido".

"Dá má sorte, você sabe", respondeu a mais nova, e eu quis acreditar que era uma bobagem. E essa foi a primeira coisa que eu não deveria ter visto.

"Eu não sou seu noivo", lembrou a mais velha, sorrindo e soltando a fumaça em seguida.

"Antes fosse", respondeu, sorrindo.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e eu sequer me mexi, com medo que me vissem. Após alguns segundos, a loira roubou um dos cigarros da irmã e acendeu.

"Você não fuma", falou Daphne, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

A mais jovem deu os ombros.

"Agora fumo."

"Por quê?" questionou a ruiva, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Me deixa nervosa, a idéia de você casar." A irmã soltou uma risada gostosa antes de responder.

"Você também vai se casar."

"É diferente", respondeu, dando os ombros. "Você gosta de Blaise", acusou.

"Não como eu gosto de você", respondeu prontamente. Seus olhos se fecharam, como se esperando que a irmã falasse alguma coisa.

"Sua boca, tem gosto de cigarro", confessou Astoria. "E se eu não vou poder te beijar, pelo menos posso usar o cigarro para lembrar."

A ruiva riu novamente, inclinando-se sobre a irmã.

"Então me beije enquanto pode."

E foi ao mesmo tempo um choque e uma confirmação quando vi que Daphne se inclinava para beijar a loira. Era um beijo calmo, delicado, e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado — nada parecido com a selvageria de nossos beijos. As folhas secas do outono se prendiam nos cabelos de minha noiva, de forma adorável, e em seu vestido, caindo sobre o de Astoria. Eu a invejei naquele dia, e admirei a coragem das duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Eles estão vindo para cá", sussurrou a mais jovem, mas a ruiva balançou a cabeça.

"O que me importa agora é você", respondeu.

O que realmente me surpreendeu foi a forma como Astoria a derrubou de volta nas folhas, o som delas se partindo debaixo do corpo de Daphne, com uma fúria desesperada. Foi com o mesmo espírito que ela beijou a mais velha, na boca, no rosto, no pescoço que eu queria acreditar que seria só meu em breve. O cigarro, até então esquecido em sua mão, foi levado à boca, e ela abaixou o vestido sem alças da irmã, soprando a fumaça sobre os seios nus da ruiva.

Eu lutava contra a indignação, o horror, e meus instintos que resolveram me lembrar que era, de certa forma, uma cena maravilhosa. Ouvi a ruiva suspirar, alto, e uma risadinha debochada que nunca tinha pensado que poderia vir de Astoria. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, e quando os abri foi para encontrar a mais jovem enchendo o busto de Daphne de beijos, sugando-o e claramente se deliciando com os gemidos que eu, agradecendo a Merlin, não podia escutar.

Vi, diante de meus olhos incrédulos, a loira tomar meu lugar, rasgando o vestido de noiva. Seus dedos passeavam pelo pescoço de Daphne e minha namorada parecia estranhamente bela, a pele contrastando com as folhas no chão na mesma forma que seus cabelos se misturavam com elas. Estava estranhamente vulnerável, eu sabia que estava sussurrando, e provavelmente de forma desconexa enquanto a irmã lhe beijava a barriga, subindo uma das mãos entre suas pernas, que se abriram automaticamente.

"Eu vou me casar", ouvi Astoria falar, sua voz tremida.

"Eu também", respondeu Daphne, fechando os olhos ao sentir os dedos da loira acariciarem os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo.

"E você vai sentir falta das minhas mãos."

"Eu vou sentir falta de você inteira", respondeu, e eu nunca a tinha visto ser tão emocional.

A loira se inclinou, beijando novamente os seios cheios da ruiva, que se arqueou. Eu fechei os olhos, sem querer ver, sem deixar minha mente atrapalhar, mas não demorou muito para que os gemidos se tornassem mais fortes. E foi assim que eu vi a segunda coisa que não deveria ter visto: minha noiva se deleitando com carícias que não eram as minhas. Eu abri os olhos para ver Astoria inclinada entre as pernas de Daphne, seu cabelo loiro salpicado com folhas, o vestido branco e rasgado jogado para o lado como se fosse um incômodo.

Acho que a imagem nunca sairá da minha cabeça, a forma como o rosto dela se contorcia de prazer, o som de seus gemidos, mais intensos do que eu jamais tinha ouvido. A forma como seus seios estavam comprimidos pelos dedos firmes de Astoria ou a forma suas mãos seguravam folhas secas como se fossem um lençol.

"Você vai sentir _muita_ falta disso", falou a loira, e eu imaginei que seu rosto sorria.

"Cale-se, Astoria", respondeu, puxando-a para um novo beijo. E conforme eu vi minha futura esposa começar a despir a irmã — tão semelhante, tão diferente —, resolvi ir embora. Não precisava ver mais. Eu a amava tanto que fui embora.

E nunca mais eu admirei o outono, que antes era a estação que me fazia sorrir ao ver a natureza tentar, em vão, copiar os tons do cabelo de Daphne.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eu comecei a fumar porque nada estava bom em minha vida. Meu pai estava preso, eu tinha uma missão impossível e minha mãe estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Quando a guerra acabou eu continuei, porque sabia que fazia as mulheres me olharem de forma mais interessante.

Parei, em uma tarde qualquer, enquanto eu e Astoria decidíamos alguns detalhes da lista de convidados. Estávamos sentados em uma varanda e eu mantinha meu hábito de acender um cigarro no outro, sem parar. Toda aquela conversa sobre festa, convidados e escolhas me deixava tenso. Eu teria ficado feliz em deixar tudo a cargo de nossas mães, mas a Sra. Greengrass tinha falecido há muito tempo — na mesma guerra que destruiu tantas famílias e reuniu a minha.

"Eu não gosto de cigarro", ela falou, de forma aleatória.

"Nunca pareceu te incomodar. Daphne fuma."

Ela deu os ombros.

"É diferente. Me incomoda quando você fuma."

"Por quê?", perguntei, curioso.

"Não gosto do gosto que fica na sua boca quando você me beija".

E talvez tenha sido, de todas as coisas, o que a fez ver o quanto eu estava me comprometendo: eu queimei meus cigarros com a varinha na mesma hora. De forma racional, eu sabia que aquilo acabaria me matando. E, de qualquer forma, não via nenhum motivo para continuar a fumar.

Não pretendia continuar a atrair mulheres, nem me envolver em exigências impossíveis de lunáticos. O apego me dizia para continuar, mas minha cabeça sabia que eu poderia passar sem. Não custava nada agradá-la e eu não fazia idéia do real motivo para que ela não gostasse que eu a beijasse com gosto de cigarro.

Eu achava que poderia resistir, e ao mesmo tempo sabia que sofreria. O que mais me surpreendeu foi o [iquanto[/i eu sofri. Eu deveria ter imaginado que Astoria não estaria lá para segurar a minha mão enquanto eu deitava, delirante, tomado por tremores. Admirar a independência dela foi a minha perdição.

E nunca mais eu me importei com o tom de amarelo dos filtros de cigarro ou com qualquer outro tom de amarelo que não fosse os dos cabelos de Astoria.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eu encontrei Daphne só alguns dias depois, quando a maior parte do choque tinha passado. Não fui a vê-la com raiva ou ressentimento, tudo que eu sentia era resignação. Em alguns meses, ela seria [iminha[/i esposa, e de ninguém mais. Tudo mudaria depois do casamento, ou nisso eu queria acreditar.

Ela estava sentada em sua penteadeira, incrivelmente sem a presença da irmã. Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, jamais teria coragem de confrontá-la na presença de Astoria. A ruiva me sorriu através do espelho e eu involuntariamente retribui. A felicidade em seu rosto era contagiante e eu pensei que se a irmã podia fazê-la tão feliz, talvez não fosse um pecado tão grande assim.

"Você não veio no outro dia", falou, ainda sorrindo.

Eu meneei a cabeça, considerando qual seria a melhor resposta.

"Eu vim", falei simplesmente.

"Não, não veio", ela falou, pousando a escova. Nossos olhares se encontraram na superfície fria e eu dei um sorriso cínico antes de responder.

"Eu vim, mas você estava muito _ocupada_ com Astoria".

Ela sentiu meu tom de acusação e se virou para mim, cruzando as pernas provocativamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou com um olhar cínico.

"Que eu te vi com ela na clareira."

Por um instante, os olhos dela brilharam com surpresa, mas no segundo seguinte tinha se recuperado, sorrindo para mim de forma completamente debochada.

"E o que pretende fazer em relação a isso?"

Eu dei os ombros, me encostando na mesinha atrás de mim.

"A questão é o que _você_ pretende fazer, Daphne, não eu."

Seus cabelos ruivos acompanharam sua cabeça conforme ela meneava.

"Não vai me acusar, Blaise? Não vai ter uma crise?"

Foi a minha vez de rir, debochando dos medos dela, e descruzar os braços.

"Isso é incesto, Daphne, e não preciso te acusar para você saber que está errada."

"O que te faz acreditar que nosso relacionamento também não é uma forma de incesto?"

Eu certamente pareci minimamente confuso antes de responder.

"Você não é minha irmã."

"Não, mas eu sou igualzinha a você. Eu sou sua gêmea, seu par. Nós somos feitos no mesmo molde. Só me acha perfeita porque, como você, eu não presto."

"Então você tem _dois _incestos pesando sobre a sua cabeça", respondi, senti que minha voz soava fria.

"Você sempre foi meu irmão, Blaise, uma alma gêmea. Mas Astoria... Ela é diferente de nós. Ela é luz. Ela é fé."

"Eu não quero ser sua alma gêmea, eu quero ser seu _homem_."

"Eu também queria. Se eu pudesse desejar alguma coisa, eu desejaria te amar _desse_ jeito, e não amá-la _desse_ jeito."

"Tente", respondi, como se aquilo fosse simples. "Porque eu vi, Daphne e mesmo assim... Eu te amei. Te amei tanto e fui embora. Fui embora, porque não queria te julgar."

Ela me sorriu e se aproximou, me abraçando como fazia quando éramos crianças, quando não havia nenhuma sombra sobre nós. Ela me abraçou com sinceridade, desejando a proximidade. Como se não houvesse mais nada que quisesse no momento.

"Meu amigo... Se ajeite comigo... E agradeça", sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Eu não posso te prometer nada a não ser que vou dar tudo que puder. Mas isso pode não ser o suficiente."

Cada um tem o amor que merece. E eu merecia Daphne e suas formas vulgares, eu merecia seus comportamentos traiçoeiros, eu merecia tudo aquilo. Eu a merecia, e realmente agradeci. Esse era o grande paradoxo, a maior diferença entre mim e Draco. Eu amara Daphne por quem ela era desde que a conhecera. Nós nos aproximamos pelas nossas semelhanças, por uma compatibilidade nata. A resistência dela não me fazia desanimar, mas me fazia ser paciente. Draco, pelo contrário, se apaixonava cada vez mais conforme Astoria mostrava resistência. Ele se encantava com a força dela quando, na verdade, era falta de desejo. Ele a amava pelo que ela não queria ser.

E, por mais que eu tivesse contado para ele o que vi, por mais que eu tivesse tentado alertar que Astoria jamais poderia se dar para ele por completo, ele não entendeu. Ele não via, como eu, que tudo que teríamos éramos restos. Que nunca seríamos nada além de a segunda opção das irmãs Greengrass. Se ele tivesse visto, jamais se contentaria com tão pouco. Draco quer tudo ou nada. Eu, por outro lado, me acostumei a viver com essa idéia. Eu achava que nunca chegaria a ponto de ser insuportável.

Mesmo quando Astoria vacilou antes de responder a pergunta do juiz, ele tomou aquilo não por falta de vontade e sim por uma forma de mostrar que não estava se deixando levar por conveniência. Draco quis acreditar que a esposa tinha olhado para Daphne para demonstrar força, não para pedir permissão. Ele poderia se enganar para sempre, eu não podia fazer nada.

Porque Draco, como eu, tinha perdido a sanidade ao cair nos encantos daqueles olhos acinzentados.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eu tinha vinte e três anos quando me casei com Astoria e toda a convicção de que era um adulto responsável. Até o momento, cerca de seis meses depois, quando descobrimos que Blaise se tornaria pai. Minha mente entrou em parafuso, eu achava que era uma loucura colocar uma criança no mundo e se tornar plenamente responsável por ela. Mas ele estava feliz, feliz como nunca, e eu precisei invejar sua conquista. Minha esposa nunca tinha demonstrado o menor interesse em ter filhos.

Mas ela comemorou a notícia e, a partir daquele momento, voltou a se tornar tão agarrada a irmã quanto era antes do casamento. Não vi nada de errado nisso, talvez porque não quisesse ver, talvez porque achasse natural as pessoas se aproximarem em momentos difíceis. E a gravidez de Daphne foi complicada e cheia de problemas de saúde.

Astoria era capaz de passar horas apenas admirando o crescimento da barriga da ruiva, medindo, fazendo contas ou conversando com a criança. Eu achava que ela estava sendo completamente irracional, mas sabia que adorava a irmã que tinha sido sua mãe nos últimos anos. Seus olhos brilharam como de uma criança ao ver um doce da primeira vez que sentiu o sobrinho chutar.

Nunca antes eu tinha sido obrigado a confrontar o nível da devoção entre as duas. Daphne consultava a mais jovem a respeito de todos os detalhes possíveis. Escolheram juntas o enxoval e os móveis novos para o quarto do bebê. Fizeram entrevistas com candidatas a babá — Daphne tinha simplesmente horror à possibilidade de ter um elfo cuidando de seu precioso filho — e juntas também procuraram nomes que agradassem a elas e a Blaise.

E quando a irmã entrou em trabalho de parto, dois meses antes do prazo, ela estava lá. Eu e Blaise estávamos do lado de fora — e ele acendia um cigarro atrás do outro — enquanto ouvíamos os gritos incoerentes de Daphne e os berros de incentivo de Astoria. Havia intervalos de silêncio, durante os quais eu e Blaise nos entreolhávamos com preocupação, apenas para sermos torturados com novos berros, cada vez mais fortes e ininterruptos.

Foi Astoria quem trouxe o bebê para fora, para que Blaise o reconhecesse. Uma menina, envolta em cueiros verde-claros. Ela sorriu enquanto meu amigo contava os dedos das mãos e dos pés da criança, antes de falar qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu reconheço essa menina como minha filha, e lhe dou o nome de...", ele consultou-a com o olhar, e havia alguma espécie de cumplicidade que eu não consegui entender. "Naiady", ela informou com um sorriso. "Naiady Julia Zabini."

Desse momento em diante, Astoria não quis mais nada que não se tornar mãe também. Ela continuava a freqüentar a casa da irmã vezes demais, ajudando a tomar conta do bebê. Por semanas, ela chegou tarde e cansada, quando eu já estava dormindo. Comecei a achar que isso duraria para sempre e a lembrei que, se ela queria ter um filho, precisava primeiro se dar tempo de concebê-lo.

Não demorou muito para que a jovialidade de Astoria fizesse dela uma futura mãe. Talvez tenha sido a alegria que substituiu meu pânico, ou talvez fosse realidade, mas ela inteira parecia mais radiante. Seus cabelos tinham um novo brilho e foi a vez de Daphne perder horas a admirando e incentivando sua filha a conversar com o bebê, ainda que não tivesse sequer aprendido a engatinhar.

Astoria tinha os desejos mais estranhos — e inconvenientes —, mas nunca me deu trabalho nenhum. A impressão que eu tinha era que Daphne já tinha conseguido tudo que ela queria antes mesmo que pudesse me falar o que era. Nunca tinha sido um Legimens talentoso, e não acho que a ruiva o fosse, mas ela sabia exatamente o que a irmã precisava — de mais almofadas a comidas trouxas que ela só tinha ouvido falar.

Minha esposa desenvolveu uma inexplicável fascinação por hambúrgueres, cheeseburgueres e outras coisas semelhantes. Nunca descobri de onde tinha tirado aquelas idéias, mas mulheres grávidas são dadas a esquisitices. Ao contrário de Naiady, nosso filho resolveu se demorar além do necessário. Já tínhamos comemorado nosso segundo aniversário de casamento quando ele resolveu nascer.

Tinha sido um problema durante toda a gravidez decidir o nome. Astoria não queria seguir a tradição dos Black de nomear a criança de acordo com constelações e eu me recusava a colocar qualquer outro nome. Desisti de discutir depois de quatro meses, sabendo que era eu quem deveria reconhecer a criança e escolher seu nome, no final.

Praticamente todas as folhas já tinham caído e o mês de outubro já estava terminando quando ela finalmente entrou em trabalho de parto. Eu não tinha notado nada, mas Daphne pareceu preocupada com as dores nas costas da irmã e chamou a parteira. Em questão de horas a mansão tinha se tornado um caos, com meus pais, Blaise, Sr. Greengrass e uma determinada dose de imprensa surgindo por todos os lados. Eu andava de um lado para o outro, mas neguei com a cabeça quando Blaise me ofereceu um cigarro. Tinha prometido a Astoria que não fumaria mais.

Havia gritos, berros, e tudo novamente. Não sei se foi meu nervosismo ou verdade, mas me pareceu durar muito mais do que quando era Daphne. Quando minha cunhada saiu do quarto, seu rosto não parecia sorridente e alegre como fora o da minha mulher ao trazer o bebê para Blaise. Ela parecia cansada e abatida, e a criança — também em cueiros verdes — estava sendo ninada.

Eu tomei meu filho — agora eu tinha certeza — dos braços dela com ressentimento. Ela sempre sabia o que Astoria precisava e fazia eu me sentir inútil. Senti inveja do fato que ela pudera ficar dentro do quarto, ajudando-a, enquanto eu andava do lado de fora como um idiota, por dentro da fumaça de Blaise.

"Eu reconheço essa criança com meu filho", falei, observando seus cabelos quase transparentes com adoração. "E dou a ele o nome de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Houve flashes e falatório, e eu ignorei completamente a cara emburrada de Daphne com o nome. Aquele filho era _meu_, e não me importava o que ela queria naquele momento. Tudo que me importava era ele nos meus braços, e com Astoria eu eventualmente me entenderia. Não poderia ser mudado, de qualquer forma.

"É melhor você entrar", ela falou, ainda parecendo irritada. "Temos que conversar."

"O que houve?" perguntei, e por um instante eu tive um medo terrível de que Astoria tivesse morrido. Depois, ponderei que Daphne não teria saído do lado de seu corpo se fosse o caso.

"Vamos lá, Astoria precisa saber também."

Entrei, ainda confuso, e minha esposa estava deitada em completa exaustão. A parteira tinha a mesma expressão preocupada de Daphne e as peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se juntar na minha mente. Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados, mas se arregalaram ao ver o bebê.

"Meu filhinho", ela falou, pegando-o de volta nos braços. Sorrimos um para o outro, mas a parteira limpou a garganta conforme chegava mais perto.

"Astoria", falou, a voz firme e grave. "Você perdeu muito sangue." Me pareceu muito menina a forma como ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da criança. Daphne colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela por trás da orelha antes de falar.

"Ás, isso é importante." Meu sangue estava gelado, embora eu imaginasse o que significava. "Você perdeu _realmente_ muito sangue."

"E daí?" perguntou, dando os ombros.

"Você não deve mais ter filhos, Astoria", falou a parteira, séria. A expressão chocada de minha esposa me atingiu mais que as palavras dela, e suas lágrimas me partiram mais o coração do que a idéia de não ter filho algum. Eu amava Astoria, e a amava por inteiro.

"Não!", ela negou, sacudindo a cabeça conforme Daphne segurava Scorpius. "Não, não não... Você não quer que eu tenha mais filhos!", acusou, olhando para a parteira. "Fale a verdade, fale a verdade!", repetiu, histérica.

Eu tive pena dela, pela primeira vez. Mas a mais velha não teve nenhuma ao falar novamente. "Você sabe que é a verdade, Ás... Você sabe que Lavínia..."

"Lavínia nunca existiu!", retrucou, e eu me lembrei que elas tinham uma irmã bem mais velha, filha do pai delas, que tinha morrido durante o parto quando a loira ainda era um bebê.

"Você sabe que não é verdade", respondeu a ruiva, irritada. "Você sabe..."

"Me devolva meu filho", exigiu e, ao receber o bebê nos braços, tornou a chorar copiosamente. "Eu falhei, eu falhei", ela murmurava. "Eu nunca vou poder te dar irmãozinhos", sussurrou para a criança, que continuou a dormir calmamente.

Eu queria dizer algo, queria ajudar, queria consolá-la, mas, mais uma vez, Daphne novamente foi mais rápida e a abraçou com força. "Mas vamos te dar muitos primos", afirmou, acariciando a cabeça da irmã. "Muitos primos para você brincar."

Minha esposa encostou a cabeça no ombro da irmã, o choro se transformando em soluços mal dados, e, ao pegar Scorpius no colo, eu a ouvi falar novamente.

"Cuida de mim, Daph."

"Eu cuido, Ás, eu cuido."

E me doeu a injustiça de não ter o direito de cuidar da minha própria mulher.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cinco anos depois do casamento, Daphne tinha me dado três filhos. A menina, Naiady, tinha cerca de quatro anos e meio, enquanto o caçula, Taliesin, tinha acabado de completar dois. Era, novamente, outono. Embora já tivesse dois anos desde que nosso último filho nascera, ela continuava tão amuada quanto se tivesse acabado de sair do parto. Quando Naiady nascera, ela tinha passado meses em depressão, especialmente com o afastamento de Astoria.

Quando Thomas nasceu, a única coisa que a alegrou foi se descobrir novamente grávida. Ela levava a sério a promessa feita a irmã que encheria a casa dela de sobrinhos. Mas depois que a criança nasceu, não tomou o menor conhecimento. Ficava os dias inteiros fechada em nosso quarto, sem querer ver nem a luz do sol, choramingando a respeito da vida.

Draco, por alguma razão, passara a controlar a vida de Astoria muito mais depois que Scorpius nascera. As duas já não se viam tanto — meu amigo a tinha enchido de afazeres, deixando-a sem tempo para si mesma — e eu suspeitava que isso era o que estava fazendo minha esposa definhar.

Era outono novamente e as folhas caíam. acumulando-se no jardim. As crianças brincavam lá fora, havia meses que eu não encontrava Draco, Scorpius ou Astoria. No verão tinham vindo nos visitar, mas nem isso animara muito a ruiva. Eu sofria junto, eu a amava demais e de forma tão sufocante que chegava a ser aterrorizador. Eu tinha vivido em torno de Daphne toda minha vida e, quanto mais ela recusava a vida, menos eu desejava mantê-la comigo.

Foi num dia como outro qualquer que eu resolvi tomar a decisão final. Existem diferentes formas de amar alguém, mas sempre existe uma linha limite, e quando você passa dela, é capaz de qualquer coisa. É capaz de ir até o inferno, de matar, de morrer, de viver, de sofrer, de tudo. Meu amor tinha cruzado essa linha ao vê-la daquele jeito. Então segui em frente, preparado para o grande sacrifício.

Eu faria tudo para vê-la se tornar uma fênix.

"Daph", chamei ao entrar no quarto escuro. Ela continuava deitada debaixo das cobertas. Não a tinha visto fora do quarto por mais de uma semana.

"Vai chover", ela respondeu, olhando para a fresta das cortinas.

Dei os ombros. "Estamos no Reino Unido, querida. Dizer que vai chover é tão redundante quanto falar que a água é molhada."

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, e voltou a mergulhar no silêncio. Seus olhos estavam distantes e desfocados, e pela primeira vez eu temi não a poder achar dentro do labirinto de sua própria mente. Mas eu precisava tentar, precisava jogar todas as minhas cartas.

"Você não tocou na comida hoje. Ou ontem. Ou no dia anterior a ontem."

"Não sinto fome", respondeu baixinho.

"Você não tomou banho hoje", continuei e ela respirou fundo e me olhou.

"Você quer que eu tome banho?"

Balancei a cabeça, negando. Aquilo era absolutamente desimportante.

"Você não está fumando."

"Cansei de fumar", sua voz não tinha sequer inflexão.

Ficamos por algum tempo em silêncio e eu entendi que, se não a forçasse a sair, ela permaneceria isolada para sempre.

"Você está sentindo muita falta de sua irmã, não está?"

Ela deve ter odiado meu tom penalizado, mas não tinha sequer força de vontade para reagir. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ela me esqueceu", acusou.

"Não diga bobagens."

"Ela se apaixonou por Draco, aposto", continuou, parecendo magoada. "Ela não aparece desde o verão..."

"Você conhece Draco. Ele quer tudo que tem direito. E é louco por ela, você sabe."

"Ela poderia me escrever, se quisesse. Ela é livre!"

"E quem é livre sob os domínios do grande e maravilhoso Draco Malfoy?", perguntei, e ela soltou uma risada anasalada. "Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. Não quer dizer que ela não _quer_."

O silêncio se instalou novamente entre nós, mas dessa vez não me incomodou. Ela precisava digerir minha visão e eu precisava reunir coragem para me auto-golpear.

"Daphne...", os olhos dela estavam sérios e desanimados ao me olhar. "Vá atrás do que você quer... Você... Não é mais a mulher por quem me apaixonei. A mulher com quem eu casei. Você era um fogo-fátuo, uma força da natureza, incapaz de ser controlada. E essa pessoa... Essa forma como você está vivendo... Não é quem eu quero do meu lado."

O choro dela se tornou mais forte, seu corpo balançava com a força dos soluços. Meu coração parecia se partir novamente, e eu achei que nunca ficaria inteiro, mas precisava continuar.

"Vá atrás dela, meu amor... Leve-a embora... Volte a ser o que você era..."

"Eu perdi minha luz", ela respondeu, fungando. "Eu perdi minha luz quando perdi Astoria."

"Então encontre sua luz", respondi, e tirei minha aliança, entregando a ela. "Vá, Daph. Vá atrás de Astoria e a leve para longe. Entre com todas as cartas. Eu... Eu quero que você seja feliz com ela. Não se preocupe com tudo, eu posso me ajeitar. E você é bem vinda a voltar para minha convivência quando quiser... Minhas portas estão abertas, os seus filhos continuarão sendo seus... Só vá. Por todos nós."

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria retirar todas as palavras, sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Nós, sonserinos, somos muito egoístas mesmo ao amar. Mas eu tinha cruzado aquela linha e precisava manter minha palavra. Minha honra. Os olhos dela se acenderam e, como em um pulo, ela estava de pé, arrumando suas coisas.

"Eu vou garantir que Draco e Scorpius estejam fora do caminho", falei, ainda tentando me manter firme.

Ela me beijou na testa e eu acariciei seu cabelo como se ela ainda fosse uma criança.

"Eu amo você, Blaise."

Assenti, com um sorriso triste. "Mas não é um eu te amo, e isso é o que vale aqui. Vai!"

Eu já estava na porta quando ela tornou a falar.

"Vou sentir falta dos nossos filhos."

"Venha quando quiser", respondi, deixando o quarto.

Dizer que eu estava feliz seria uma mentira, mas de certa forma me senti aliviado ao vê-la sair com sua mala. Seus cabelos vermelhos brilhavam novamente e seus olhos só pareceram tristes ao se despedir das crianças. Alguma culpa me bateu ao chamar Draco aquela noite, mas eu sabia que era o melhor para todos.

Eu tive que agüentar a crise dele ao descobrir que a mulher tinha partido e o dissuadir de fazer alguma bobagem. Mas era a coisa certa a se fazer e, por mais de seis meses, sequer tive notícias da minha mulher.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Demorou algum tempo para que Blaise revelasse o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Astoria tinha partido. Eu estava tão perdido que só então consegui notar que ele também sofria com a ida de Daphne, por mais que a tivesse incentivado. Por um momento, achei que jamais o perdoaria por isso, depois percebi que não fazia sentido. Eu sofria, e ele também, e nós éramos tudo que tínhamos para nos segurar. As crianças, principalmente Scorpius, que era grudado com a mãe, se sentiam confusas.

Por algum tempo, eu ouvi os pedidos dele de não fazer nada. Mas a verdade é que com o tempo eu já não sabia o que fazer com a minha vida. Era difícil acreditar que tudo o que não quis ver era verdade. Minha mulher tinha sempre parecido pouco entusiasmada com o casamento, mas eu tinha imaginado que era simplesmente sua forma de agir. Astoria era o tipo de mulher que se garantia ao fingir que amava menos, e talvez justamente por isso não tivesse feito nada até o momento que Daphne fora buscá-la.

Mas chegou um momento em que eu não consegui mais manter meu autocontrole e contratei um serviço especial para descobri o paradeiro dela. Em apenas alguns meses, quando a neve já começava a derreter, ele me informou o destino das duas: um lugar ensolarado, cheio de praias e lembranças de um mundo mais organizado.

Uma terra onde o nome Malfoy não queria dizer nada e o nome Zabini era bem-visto. Um lugar onde ninguém sabiam que não eram comadres, e sim irmãs. Um lugar onde não eram um escândalo.

Eu vi Astoria, pela primeira vez em quase um ano, na beira de uma praia. Ela usava um vestido de verão, leve e solto, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Era amarelo, cor que sempre se recusara a usar, por conta dos cabelos loiros. Tinha estampado na beira um coração, e eu me lembrei de um livro que caíra em minha mão e eu lera escondido há muitos anos.

Ela não me viu, tenho certeza, quando me aproximei. Mas assim que parei atrás dela, falou comigo, como se tivesse sentido minha presença.

"Você sabia que Atenas em grego é Atina?", perguntou, sem esperar resposta. Sabia que eu nunca tinha gostado de grego. "Ao contrário, fica Anita. Eu gosto de Anita. É um nome bonito. Você não acha, Draco?"

Balancei a cabeça, concordando, havia um nó em minha garganta e eu não sabia o que dizer. O que poderia falar? Deveria forçá-la a voltar? Ela parecia maravilhosa exatamente como estava, bem mais parecida com a menina que conheci do que com minha sóbria esposa dos últimos anos. Mais livre. Mais feliz.

"Daphne foi embora há alguns dias", revelou. "Eu não consegui ir... Eu atravessei o mar, e tantos sentimentos complicados, mas não consigo achar o caminho de volta. Eu sei que tem, lá do outro lado, um menino esperando por mim. Ele pensa em mim o tempo inteiro. Mas eu não consigo chegar. É como se eu fosse a carta que fecha a jogada e, no último minuto, alguém embaralhasse tudo e eu não conseguisse ir para a mão que precisava de mim."

"Você só precisa voltar", respondi, e ela negou com a cabeça.

"Não é tão fácil assim, querido...", houve um momento de longo silêncio e então ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu estou perdida, como sempre. Eu sempre estou perdida longe de Daph. Eu não consigo me encontrar sem ela."

Eu senti pena e desespero por ela. Não havia nada mais angustiante do que construir sua identidade em torno de outra pessoa. Eu sabia perfeitamente bem, tinha passado anos de minha vida sendo o que meu pai esperava, sem pensar em mim mesmo.

Astoria era meu Ás de Copas. Bela, encantadora, inocente, e sem rumo. Exatamente como no livro que eu lera tantos anos atrás. Ela era minha meta, minha perdição, tudo que eu queria e não podia compreender ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sou como a Rainha de Espadas em um jogo de Copas fora", falou, caindo no choro. "Quando alguém fica perto de mim, tudo se estraga. O que eu estava pensando, Draco? O que eu fiz com meu filho? O que eu fiz com nosso casamento? Como eu pude sair dessa maneira? Como eu pude abandonar tudo só porque. pra mim. Daphne sempre foi o símbolo da perfeição? Eu tenho um filho, uma criança, eu pus no mundo e precisa de mim. Como eu pude ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentando ao seu lado.

"Não, querida. Você não é a Rainha de Espadas", falei, tentando manter um sorriso.

"Eu estrago tudo que toco", respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Você é meu Às de Copas", continuei, ignorando a autocomiseração dela. "A segunda carta mais incômoda de se ter na mão, porém a mais bela, a mais valiosa."

Ela deu um sorriso triste antes de responder.

"Por que não a Rainha de Espadas?"

"Essa seria Daphne", retruquei. e ela assentiu em concordância. "Você fez o que achou melhor, Astoria. Tudo que é seu continua no mesmo lugar, é só voltar."

Ela abaixou os olhos e sorriu, dessa vez honestamente.

"Vocês esperaram por nós. Nós só pisamos em vocês, e vocês esperaram... Nunca desistiram... Sempre estiveram lá..."

Eu assenti, mas no fundo da minha mente eu sentia que Blaise tinha sido melhor nisso que eu.

"Me leve para Scorpius, Draco... Me leve para casa".

Eu sorri e levantei, esticando a mão para ela. Ela a pegou, ficando de pé, e surpreendentemente seus braços me envolveram em um abraço apertado — e sincero.

"Eu escolhi bem", murmurou e riu. "Nós escolhemos bem. Aposto que Blaise está fazendo a mesma coisa agora."

"Talvez não."

"Ela se apaixonou por ele, pela paixão dele por ela. Por isso foi embora", confessou. baixinho. "Vivemos de liberdade, nós duas. E aqui... Depois de tudo... Eu tentei tê-la só para mim. Eu cometi o único erro proibido. Nós precisamos correr livres pela vida."

"Como ninfas", respondi sorrindo. "Quando tentam prender, vocês viram árvores, sem existir de verdade."

"Como ninfas", ela concordou, acenando a cabeça e sorrindo para mim.

E, juntos, caminhamos de mãos dadas pelas ruínas da acrópole em direção a tudo que tínhamos abandonado.


End file.
